Summer Love
by Yami-BakurasChick
Summary: Summary:Joey invites his cousin Serena(Usagi) and her friend Mina(Minako) to stay with him for a the whole summer. After she's thinks she's betrayed by the scouts-minus and Sailor V. Now the scouts show up and they want the crystal but is it really them
1. Default Chapter

-Disclaimer:Hi everybody this is my second fic it's a SailorMoon/Yu-Gi-oh fic I don't own nothing but the story the characters don't belong to me and never will also this story takes place after Usagi defeated Chaos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary:Joey invites his cousin Serena(Usagi) and her friend Mina(Minako) to stay with him for a the whole summer. After she's betrayed by the scouts- minus-Outers,and Sailor V. Now the scouts show up and they want the silver crystal now its up to the gang and Sailor Cosmos(Usagi), Sailor V(Mina) to protect the crystal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer Love-Proglue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had been going to the Juuban High for just over a year now. This was the beginning of her second year at the school. As she started her junior year of high school, she couldn't help but think about her cousin Joey that she hasn't seen for over seven-years now'I wonder how he's doing right now"thought 17-year-old Usagi. She remembered how they used play together untill they moved away from eachother they still wrote letters though.It was peaceful now no more wars. Usagi defeated Chaos and reached her final form Sailor Cosmos. Darien(Mamoru) no Baka had broke off with her and had said she was not fit to be a Queen and he had chose Raye and rest agreed with her well except for the outers and Mina(Minako) .  
  
Usagi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard and knock on the door.  
  
"Usagi honey please open up your door I have a letter for you it's from your cousin Joey"said Usagi Mother"Sure mom hold on a sec."replied Usagi as she let her mom in."Here hun your letter be down for dinner in fiffteen minuets" "kay mom".Usagi said as she sat back down a read Joey's letter.  
  
*Letter* Dear bunny,  
how are you is mamo-baka treating you well? I'm fine Sere-Serenity- says hi we were kinda wondering if you want to come over this summer vaction sence wee haven't seen each other in about 7-years if okay with your parents write back and your welcome 2 bring ya friend the cute one *blush* Mina  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
*End Letter*  
  
'Joey has a crush on Mina I smell match-making and dinner'  
  
"USAGI TIME FOR DINNER"  
  
'that was weird maybe I have super physic powers..............'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Manny:what did u guys think of that?  
  
Rei:I liked it  
  
Mariku:good job  
  
Bakura:I thought it was crap  
  
Manny:well no one asked you anyway  
  
Mariku:uh you just did  
  
Manny:oh yeah I did  
  
Bakura:haha now don't you feel stupid  
  
Manny:well to tell the truth I don't  
  
Bakura:........  
  
Yami:haha you got told by girl  
  
Bakura:shut up porcupine-boy  
  
Yami:hump  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ Please Review 


	2. Summer LoveChapter2

-Disclaimer:Hi everybody this is my second fic it's a SailorMoon/Yu-Gi-oh fic I don't own nothing but the story the characters don't belong to me and never will also this story takes place after Usagi defeated Chaos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary:Joey invites his cousin Serena(Usagi) and her friend Mina(Minako) to stay with him for a the whole summer. After she's thinks she's betrayed by the scouts-minus and Sailor V. Now the scouts show up and they want the silver crystal but is it really them? or is it somebody else. Now its up to the gang and Sailor Cosmos(Usagi), Sailor V(Mina) to protect the crystal and get back the scouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer Love-chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bunny Aino- Thank you for the ideas and gonna change it a little bit it's gonna be Mina/Seto but i don't know who to put with Joey maybe........ Lita?  
  
Ashleigh-Kiaba-thanks and I'm gonna take Bunny Aino's advice  
  
Serenity Komoshiro-thank you  
  
Phoenix Blackstar-I'm not sure who She could be paired with maybe Yami?  
  
MidnightDragonShadow-Thanks she might be paired with Yami  
  
Thanks to everybody that reviewed but I didn't mention ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'dinner was good I suppose should write a letter back to Joey'thought Usagi as she wrote a reply back to Joey.  
  
*Usagi's Letter*  
  
Dear Joey,  
  
How are you i'm fine and yes my mother said I could come over for the summer and i'll be sure to call and ask Mina if she could come me and Mamoru were not together it was like I was dating my brother well I gotta go sweet dreams talk to you later.  
  
Love  
Usagi Tsukino  
  
*End Letter*  
  
'guess I better call Mina'thought Usagi as she picked up her wireless phone and dialed Mina's number.  
  
/Hello may I ask who's speaking?/  
  
Hi Aunt Aphrodite  
  
/Hello Usagi do you want to talk to Mina/  
  
why of course I would  
  
/okay hold on sec/  
  
okay  
  
/hey Usagi how u doin/  
  
fine you  
  
/yea just can't believe scouts would betray/  
  
I'm don't belive either I mean why would they do it?  
  
/me either I know Raye's mean sometimes but she doesn't hate you/  
  
*sigh* I don't know what to say or how to believe  
  
/don't worry about it Usa-chan well figure it out/  
  
I suppose your right  
  
/so tell about your cousin whats his name Joe.... Joel? something like that/  
  
his name is Joey and his was wondering if you would come with me so can you?  
  
/let me ask my mom/  
  
well........?  
  
/well what?/  
  
what did your mom say?  
  
/oh yeah......... she said*pauses for a moment*/  
  
she said......?  
  
/YES!!!!!/  
  
That great but warn somebody before you do that  
  
/okay sorry Usa-chan/  
  
Mina remember have your stuff ready in two days okay  
  
/why?/  
  
because that's when were leaving oh yeah  
  
/I have to go Usa-chan but i'll talk to you later/  
  
okay bye Mina-chan  
  
After Usagi hung up on the phone she fell into a peaceful slumber................  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Manny:well how was that?  
  
Yami:ok I guess but when are we coming in?  
  
Bakura:yeah  
  
Joey:yeak  
  
Everybody:yeak?  
  
Joey:oh sorry wrong sign *holds up sign that says Yeah*  
  
Manny:ok anyway the YGo peeps will be in the next chapter  
  
***********************************************************  
~Couples~  
  
Mina/Seto  
  
********************************************************** who should Usagi be with?  
  
Usa/Yami?  
  
Usa/Ryou?  
  
Usa/Yugi?  
  
Usa/Bakura?  
  
Usa/Malik?  
  
Usa/Marik  
  
Review Please \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	3. Summer LoveChapter3

-Disclaimer:Hi everybody this is my second fic it's a SailorMoon/Yu-Gi-oh fic I don't own nothing but the story the characters don't belong to me and never will also this story takes place after Usagi defeated Chaos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary:Joey invites his cousin Serena(Usagi) and her friend Mina(Minako) to stay with him for a the whole summer. After she's thinks she's betrayed by the scouts-minus and Sailor V. Now the scouts show up and they want the silver crystal but is it really them? or is it somebody else. Now its up to the gang and Sailor Cosmos(Usagi), Sailor V(Mina) to protect the crystal and get back the scouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer Love-chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bunny Aino- Thank you for the ideas and gonna change it a little bit it's gonna be Mina/Seto but i don't know who to put with Joey maybe........ Lita?  
  
Ashleigh-Kiaba-thanks and I'm gonna take Bunny Aino's advice  
  
Serenity Komoshiro-thank you  
  
Phoenix Blackstar-I'm not sure who She could be paired with maybe Yami?  
  
MidnightDragonShadow-Thanks she might be paired with Yami  
  
Thanks to everybody that reviewed but I didn't mention ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*2 days Later* Usagi and Mina were on a airplane heading towards Domino Japan.Mina was asking Usagi all kinds of questions about her cousin Joey."Mina one question at a time okay''said Usagi"whatever you say Usa-chan"replied Mina.After Mina asked Usagi all her question she got bored Usagi was sitting peacefully by the window reading a book.Mina decied to bother Usagi."Usa-chan when are we gonna get there?"asked Mina.Usagi"when the plane stops". *20 minuets later* Mina has been asking Usagi the same question for over twenty minuets now and well let's say it was pissing Usagi off."are we there yet?"asked Mina,"NO WERE NOT HERE YET JEEZE"yelled Usagi.Usagi was to busy yelling to notice that they had all ready landed."uh...Usa-chan were"came mina scared reply."oh yeah....my bad"said as she grinned like Goku and put her hand behind her back.  
  
*Domino Airport* Joey was with his friends Tristan,Yugi,Yami,Ryou waiting at the airport for his cousin Usagi and her friend Mina.  
  
Yugi:Joey where is she we've been waiting for over an hour Tristan:maybe her plane got delayed or sonething? Joey started to say someting when he spoted a familar blonde dumpling head but instead he waved his hands and yelled"BUNNY WERE OVER HERE" Usagi turned around and smiled and.......................  
  
*************************************************************** Manny-hehe left you with a cliffe sorry I hate them to but my hands are getting tired i'll update as soon as I can.  
  
*************************************************************** Who should Usagi be with? you pick  
  
Yami Bakura Ryou Tristan Malik Marik Yugi ***************************************************************  
  
Please Please review *~MalikIshtarsChick~* 


	4. Summer Love4

-Disclaimer:Hi everybody this is my second fic it's a SailorMoon/Yu-Gi-oh fic I don't own nothing but the story the characters don't belong to me and never will also this story takes place after Usagi defeated Chaos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary:Joey invites his cousin Serena(Usagi) and her friend Mina(Minako) to stay with him for a the whole summer. After she's thinks she's betrayed by the scouts-minus and Sailor V. Now the scouts show up and they want the silver crystal but is it really them? or is it somebody else. Now its up to the gang and Sailor Cosmos(Usagi), Sailor V(Mina) to protect the crystal and get back the scouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer Love-chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashleigh-Kiaba-thank you for compliment I know most people would be mad but it's allright because I'm still an new author and I need all the advice I can get so I wanna thank you again  
  
Lamar and 0018-thank you it looks like Usagi gonna be with Yami  
  
Phoenix Blackstar-thanks for your vote Yami Nocturna -thank you for your advice I'll be sure to follow it  
  
MidnightDragonShadow-Thanks she might be paired with Yami Messiah of fate-thank you delete.the.stars -thankyou and yes you could vote Tuski no Kitsune -it might be a Usa/Yami but it depends on what the people vote on and thank you for your review  
  
Sniper's Angel-thanks I read your story it's reall good  
  
Dream Wind-thank you I promise to make this one extra long  
  
Bunny Aino-Thank you and it's a definate Lita/Joey  
  
Eo-thanks  
  
Anya-thank you for voting for Yami  
  
Miko no Tsuki-thank you for voting  
  
Thank you all for reviewing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey started to say someting when he spoted a familar blonde dumpling head but instead he waved his hands and yelled"BUNNY WERE OVER HERE" Usagi turned around and smiled and ran over to Joey with tears streaming down her face.Joey embraced her in a bear-hug and whispered in Usagi ear"I can't believe it you Usagi is this really you or am I dreaming" "no Joey it's really me after all these years".Mina started to cough to get their attention."oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself"Said Usagi as she got loose out of Joey's arms and turned to the group."Hello i'm Usagi Tsukino it's a pleasure to meet you all"said Usagi.Everybody turned to Minako "Hi Minako's the name""I'm Yugi Mouto and this is Tea Gardener(I HATE her) Tristan and Ryou" said Yugi."I'm Ryou Bakura"said Ryou in his beautiful british voice. After every got introduced and well aquainted the gang went to go eat complements of Usagi.Right now Yugi was talking to his Yami Yami.  
  
/Yugi I feel as though I known her before../  
  
//who?//  
  
/Usagi...../  
  
//oh her.... she like an Angel//  
  
/I do find her very Attractive/  
  
//well find out ok//  
  
/ok I'll talk to you later/  
  
// right later//  
  
At the same time Ryou was having the same problem.  
  
~Kura-chan...~  
  
*~hmm...~*  
  
~does she look familar to you~  
  
*~yes I feel as though I met her somewher~*  
  
~maybe she from your past?~  
  
*~ And maybe you should turn around because your friends are calling~*  
  
~hehe yeah sorry~  
  
"Yugi Ryou what's going on with you guys youv'e been spacing out alot"said Tea."Hey Tris what time is it?"questioned Joey""Oh about five to seven...why"said Tristan."because Serenity want to meet Mina and Usagi so we gotta go'replied Joey. Arter The gang said good bye to Joey,Usagi,and Mina they went there seperate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manny:well how was that  
  
Rei:it was okay but when does Seto come in?  
  
Manny:well in the next Chapter I guess  
  
Rei:well it's time to check out the polls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
usa/yami-6(he's winning)  
  
usa/yugi-1  
  
usa/ryou-  
  
usa/bakura-  
  
usa/Malik-  
  
usa/Marik-1  
  
usa/tristan- 1  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Couples  
  
Mina/seto  
  
lita/joey _________________________________________________________  
  
Please Please Review ^_^ 


End file.
